


Новое оружие

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), fealin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Никто никогда не видел и, дай бог, не увидит Ронана Линча в таком состоянии.





	Новое оружие

Никто никогда не видел и, дай бог, не увидит Ронана Линча в таком состоянии. Гэнси желал этого искренне и страстно. Ему физически больно было смотреть на то, что осталось от его некогда жизнерадостного открытого друга: на эту безучастную, регулярно пьяную тень, неприкаянно шатающуюся по фабрике. 

Но хуже всего было по ночам, когда из комнаты Ронана доносились приглушённые стоны и крики. В одну из таких бессонных ночей Гэнси клеил очередное здание Генриетты — на этот раз окружную больницу — и не выдержал, аккуратно отложив кисточку и коробку, решился постучать в дверь. Шум прекратился, но шагов слышно не было. Как бы ни было страшно, заходить без спросу Гэнси не стал: ломать сейчас едва установленные Ронаном правила казалось кощунственным. Гэнси устало прислонился к косяку и съехал вниз, устраиваясь прямо на полу. Он почти потерял надежду и даже начал засыпать, когда на пороге своей комнаты бесшумно появился Ронан. Он зябко переминался с ноги на ногу, под глазами залегли тени, в лунном свете казавшиеся неприлично огромными. Он придирчиво оглядел Гэнси, будто это ему могла понадобится помощь. Наконец тускло поинтересовался:

— Не спится?

— Не спится, — эхом повторил Гэнси, чувствуя, как его верное, лучшее оружие — слово — не в силах сейчас хоть как-то помочь. На мгновение его охватил ужас беспомощности, но решение пришло внезапным озарением: он протянул руку, слегка похлопал по полу рядом с собой, приглашая Ронана присесть. Тот криво пожал голыми плечами, но предложение принял, плавно стёк на пол, опираясь спиной о дверь. 

Повинуясь порыву, Гэнси придвинулся чуть ближе, касаясь в безмолвной поддержке плеча друга. Он не мог видеть в темноте, но почувствовал, как Ронан вздрогнул, будто от удара, будто сейчас встанет и уйдет, но почти тут же расслабился и в ответном жесте благодарности чуть сильнее облокотился на Гэнси. Тепло человеческого тела и смутное ощущение, что он смог столь непривычным для себя способом выразить то, что хотел донести, убаюкали, и он сам не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся Гэнси на рассвете, на том же месте, один, но заботливо укрытый пледом. 

Так повторилось на следующую ночь, и на следующую, и на следующую. А на пятую Ронан исчез. 

Не то чтобы он до этого момента не уходил без предупреждения, не то чтобы он в принципе должен был отчитываться, но Гэнси волновался. Он так и не смог сосредоточится на всё той же недокленной больнице и в конце концов уснул под дверью Ронана. 

Ронан вернулся на рассвете, на удивление трезвый. Он почти бесшумно присел рядом с другом, облокотившись на ту же дверь, но предательская половица скрипнула в последний момент. Гэнси распахнул глаза, сонно моргая. У Ронана была рассечена бровь, на скуле расцветал синяк, он устало покачнулся и лёг головой Гэнси на бёдра, подобрал колени к груди и обхватил руками.

Гэнси бездумно уставился в его стриженный затылок, осторожно, будто подбираясь к дикому зверю, протянул руку и прошёлся по жёсткому ёжику, короткие волоски приятно щекотали ладонь. Он повёл дальше кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь кожи, повторяя замысловатые контуры татуировки, свежие ссадины, старые шрамы. Всё смелее и смелее оглаживая спину, чувствуя как наконец расслабляются мышцы, как подрагивают плечи. 

Когда Ронан поднял голову и посмотрел на Гэнси, его слипшиеся от слёз ресницы дрожали, но в глазах робко искрилась улыбка. 

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс он. 

В этот момент Гэнси поклялся себе, что сделает буквально всё, что угодно, чтобы вернуть того, прежнего своего Ронана. И первый шаг к этому уже был позади. Самое время сделать второй, доверившись недавно открытому новому языку.

Гэнси всем телом подался вперёд, аккуратно, едва касаясь, положил ладонь Ронану на щёку и поцеловал его.


End file.
